


Wedding Planning

by TryingNormal42



Series: Naturali Extras [1]
Category: Original Work, The Naturali Compendium
Genre: Multi, Poly Relationships, Wedding Planning, stress is getting to Sara, the poor thing :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: Sara’s just a little stressed out from all the planning.





	

“Ya know what?” chirps 312-year-old Kevin Qureshi. “I am _so_ glad we decided not to go out tonight.” He plops down between his boyfriend and girlfriend on their couch, bowl of popcorn in his lap. “I’d rather be at home with the two of you than surrounded by a bunch of loud and drunk people.”

“Kevin!”

Both boys look over. Kevin’s abrupt plop on the couch had apparently jostled the books in Sara Cathers’ lap. One of them, a thick magazine with nothing but glossy pictures marked with the occasional sticky note was on the floor, it’s pages bent from the landing. A bright red organizer had slid between her, Kevin, and the cushions, papers and sticky notes scattered everywhere. A spiral notebook was in Sara’s hands, a streak of black pen across the page she’d been writing notes on.

Kevin’s face flushes at the glare in his girlfriend’s eyes. He quickly scrambles to grab everything and set them right, when one of the yellow sticky notes catches his eye.

“June?” he sputters. “You want to have our wedding in _June_?”

“No, it was just a thought.” Sara snatches the paper from him, pressing it firmly into her organizer and snapping it closed. “Merlin, do you even know how hard it is to plan a wedding, let alone one for three people?”

“You said you didn’t want us to help,” quips Seth Mahabir with a grin. “Remember?”

“Yeah,” Kevin adds. He pops several pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “You said we might decide on something stupid like hamburgers for dinner or flowers that clashed with the weddings colors and your dress.”

“What are our colors anyway?” Seth asks, ducking his head in amusement when his girlfriend glares at him. “Come on, babe,” he snorts. “Of course I know the wedding colors. We picked them out together. Have a little faith.”

“Then what are they?” she asks.

Kevin’s eyes go deer-in-the-headlights wide and he quickly glances over at his boyfriend, who answers: “Ocean Blue, Sandy Beach, Seashell Pink, and Lazy Sun - because we decided to have a beach-themed wedding and is the reason why you’re looking at dates in the summer.”

Sara gives Kevin a pointed look. “See? He pays attention.”

“I’m just not interested in the whole planning thing.” Kevin airily waves his hand as he speaks. “Let’s just decide something and get on with it. Why does so much planning have to go into one day? I find it completely ridiculous.”

“Are you calling our wedding ridiculous?” Sara exclaims. Her brown eyes flash with anger, hands on her hips.

With a groan Kevin drops his face into the popcorn bowl.

“No, babe, he’s not,” Seth says gently, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. “He just doesn’t see the point in watching you drive yourself crazy over planning all of this by yourself.”

“There’s just a lot to do,” the Witch stresses. She brushes a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear and sniffles. “Plus adding in the fact that not many priests are willing to do a marriage between three people. It’s not a common thing, Seth.”

“I know,” he murmurs. “We’re doing the best we can and you know that. But you need to take a break, Sara. You’re stressing yourself and us out. It’s not healthy.”

She stares at him for a minute before nodding. “You’re right,” Sara murmurs. “You’re right.” Closing her books she sets them all on the coffee table and turns her attention to the Cattus between them. She rubs circles on his back until he looks up, popcorn sticking to his face. “I’m sorry,” she tells him. “I’ve been such a jerk to the both of you when it comes to all this planning shit. It’s not fair to take my anger out on you, Kevin, and I’m sorry I snapped.”

“I know you are.” He kisses her gently, eliciting a moan from between her lips. “It also doesn’t help that we haven’t spent any time together.”

“Being so busy sucks,” she pouts.

“It’ll all be worth once we get married,” Seth coos, kissing both of them. He’s interrupted, however, by something jumping onto his lap. He pulls away from Kevin with a laugh, scooping the Blue Russian into his arms. “Hey there my pretty Bastet,” he says, and her purring grows louder.

There’s quite a commotion as the rest of Kevin’s cats find their way onto the couch. Shu, a fluffy white Munchkin, curls around Sara’s neck and purrs contentedly on her shoulder. Long-haired and cinnamon-colored Sekhmet jumps into Kevin’s lap, whacking him with her tail as the Cattus laughs. The others: Ammit, a brown spotted Bengal; Horus, a brown-and-white Birman; and Thoth, a Sphynx, all crowd around on the couch sandwiched between the others.

“This is so much better than planning that ridiculous wedding,” Sara remarks, and the three of them burst into laughter.


End file.
